Computing systems may include peripheral devices. Peripheral devices may add to or change the functionality of the computing system. In many cases, peripheral devices are connected to the computing system using an interconnect. The interconnect may implement a standard bus protocol, such as any of the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) family of bus protocols.
Peripheral devices may be multi-function devices. That is, the peripheral device may be able to provide more than one service, such as for example a network interface and a mass storage controller. In some cases, the peripheral device may be configured to provide only one of its services to the computing system to which it is attached. In other cases, the peripheral device may provide more than one of its functions to the computing system.